The present invention relates generally to quick connectors and, more particularly, to a canister-type quick connector.
A type of coupling, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cquick connectorxe2x80x9d, is used in a wide variety of liquid and gas systems to provide a connection between a pair of components for establishing a continuous flow path therebetween. For example, in automotive applications, quick connectors are used in various air/vapor management systems such as evaporative emissions systems, crankcase ventilation systems, and brake boost and engine vacuum systems. In addition to these gas management systems, quick connectors can also be used in fluid delivery systems such as, for example, liquid fuel and windshield washer applications. The benefits of quick connectors in automotive applications include their ease of assembly and subsequent replacement, a reduction in the number of leak paths, a reduction in the number of system components, and the containment of hydrocarbon emissions.
In many motor vehicle applications, the female connector of a hose assembly is coupled to a male connector port which extends from a wall segment of a vessel-like component (i.e., fuel tank, intake manifold, crankcase, etc.) that delineates an interior chamber from the ambient environment. Unfortunately, the need to form or otherwise secure a male port connector on such structures complicates the fabrication process and tends to increase the packaging space requirements. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional quick connector arrangement having a hose 10 coupled to a standard male connector port 12 utilizing a quick connector 14 that is generally similar to that described in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,531. Male connector port 12 is shown extending from a vessel 16 to define a continuous internal flowpath therebetween. Connector 14 includes a housing 18 having a male attachment segment 20 that is shown inserted into the end of hose 10 to provide a sealed connection therebetween. Connector 14 further includes a retainer 22 secured within housing 18 and having a snap-lock mechanism 24 for retaining a rim 26 of male connector port 12 therein.
As an alternative, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,537 teaches of forming an annular boss on the tank which acts as a raised female receptacle that is adapted to receive the male port segment of either a tube or collect-type connector. The male port segment is retained in the female receptacle via the serrated edges of a spring-loaded grab ring. A cap is required to enclose the raised boss to provide additional rigidity and strength.
Despite the increasing opportunity to use quick connectors in motor vehicle gas management and liquid delivery systems, a need still exists to provide a superior mounting arrangement between one of the male and female connector components, typically the male port connector, and its adjoining wall structure. Ideally, this would be accomplished by providing a standardized mounting arrangement that reduces fabrication complexity and permits modular connection of a wide variety of connectors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-noted shortcomings in the quick connector art by providing a canister-type quick connector which can be secured to a wall structure in a flush mount arrangement.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connection between a wall structure and a canister assembly and which is adapted to accept and retain male port connectors that are connected to a hose assembly or the like.
As a further object of the present invention, the canister assembly includes a housing that is mounted in a stepped bore formed through the wall structure, and a retainer mounted to the housing which has a female receptacle adapted to accept and retain a male connector therein. As a related object, it is contemplated that the canister assembly can include a set of retainers that are each adapted for retention in the housing and which define different sized female receptacles for retention of similarly sized male connectors.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a quick connector is provided for establishing a continuous flow path between a hose of a flexible-tubing system and an interior chamber of a vessel. The vessel has a wall structure through which a mounting bore extends. A canister assembly associated with the quick connector includes a cylindrical housing adapted for retention in the mounting bore, and a retainer coupled to the housing that defines a female receptacle which is adapted to accept and retain the male port connector of the hose therein. To provide a modular feature, a set of different retainers can be mounted in the housing. Each retainer has a different sized female receptacle that is adapted to receive a similarly-sized male port connector. As such, a common housing/mounting bore interface can be utilized for securing the housing to the wall structure.
In accordance with another unique feature of the present invention, opposing flanged ends of a spring clip are retained in, and project outwardly from, corresponding apertures formed through a leading end of the housing. Upon installation of the leading end of the housing into the mounting bore, the end flanges are resiliently deflected inwardly in response to engagement with the inner wall surface of the mounting bore. Once the leading end of the housing extends beyond the mounting bore, the flanged ends return to their fully expanded condition so as to overlay and engage a portion of the wall structure adjacent the mounting bore within the interior chamber, thereby coupling the housing to the vessel.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter when considered in combination with the appended drawings. It should be understood that the detailed description, while indicating a preferred embodiment of the invention, is only intended to be used for purposes of illustration and that various changes and modifications within the equivalent scope of this invention will become apparent of those skilled in the quick connector art.